8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Fleet Ranks in the 8th ETF
Game Mechanic's wise, the fleet rank exists to establish access and permissions to a number of game features within the fleet. In the 8th ETF these fleet ranks serve both as an In Character/Role Played status and an Out Of Character administrative purpose. The Flag Ranks - Admiral and Commodore. These are the two highest tiers of Fleet Rank, and as such have the power of access and oversight to Fleet Administration, Fleet Assets, Fleet Permissions, and Leading the 8th ICly and OOCly. ICly the Characters who hold these Fleet Ranks are the highest ranking Officers in the Fleet and therefore have all the inherent command responsibilities those ranks entail. They are the only ones allowed to ICly use the ranks of Fleet Admiral, Rear Admiral (lower and upper halves), and Commodore. OOCly the persons who hold these Fleet Ranks are responsible for setting access permissions for fleet members, managing starbase projects, administrating the fleet's personnel roster, running fleet RP events, and other such leadership functions. They are also responsible for adjudicating any issue or dispute within the fleet. The Admiral is the Highest Ranking Officer in the Fleet, and has overall command. They are the Final word in all things IC and OOC. The Commodore is the Second Highest Ranking Officer in the Fleet, and will take command if no Admiral is present. They are authorized to make IC and OOC command decisions. They are the Fleet's Executive Officers. The Command Ranks – Fleet Captain and Captain These are the two Fleet Ranks are typically assigned to a person's main character, and represent the main captains of the fleet. Only one character of a player's many characters may be a Captain or Fleet Captain, though the player may chose and change the character the chose as their main “Captain”. ICly the characters who hold these Fleet Ranks are also Commanding Officers of their own Starships or equivalent command unit. They will be relied upon to be able to undertake missions or assignments, and given responsibilities accordingly to do so. They represent the experienced command officer core of the fleet. OOCly Captains are expected to be active and actively contribute to fleet RP, fleet projects, and to planning for future goals. Captains are the main voice in the fleet, and the main focus of fleet events and roleplay. These are the characters the player invests the most time into, both RP and Gameplay wise. The Fleet Captain has proven themselves invaluable to the fleet. They are the most experienced, capable, and trusted of officers within the fleet and have been given rank and responsibility to denote this. The Captain is the seasoned officer, and trusted hand within the fleet. They are experienced, capable, and committed to their duty within the fleet, both ICly and OOCly. The Auxiliary Ranks – Auxilary Captain and On Leave These ranks are primarily administrative, and used to denote characters who are inactive, newer to the fleet, and alts. ICly they are junior officers or special characters within the fleet who are either new or serve a special or technical purpose but not a primary role within the fleet. Sometimes they are experienced captains who simply are not as available to the fleet as other officers may be. OOCly they are your alts, your fun characters, and those who have gone inactive for whatever reason. The Aux Captains are primarily a player's alternative characters within the fleet (Alts). Sometimes this rank is used for players whose characters are not active enough to be a full Captain. (A player can have as many alts in the fleet as they desire to have and the alt doesn't have to be interviewed to join the fleet.) On Leave is a character who's been inactive for more than a month or has informed the Fleet they are taking time away from the game. This holds a player's character within the fleet until their return, rather than removing them completely. (after 6 months of inactivity a character will be removed from the fleet, unless there are arrangements made with the Flag Officers.) The Beginning Rank – Recruit Recruits are brand new members to the fleet on their probationary time as they integrate both ICly and OCCly into the fleet. ICly the recruit is a new prospect for the fleet, and may be any number of things, from a civilian looking to join starfleet for the first time to a senior officer transferring from another command to the 8th. OOCly the recruit is someone who's passed their initial RP interviews, and now has a probationary period to ensure the 8th ETF is the place they desire to be. Demotion to the Recruit rank sometimes is used as an administrative punishment for fleet members who have transgressed but have been given the option to redeem themselves. Category:Knowledge Base